With continuous optimization and development of the automobile wiper system, the customers impose increasingly higher requirements on wipers, and the development of wipers tends to be diversified. As the wiper types increase continuously, the holdering adaptors for wipers also become varied in the market. To install holdering wipers for cars, the customers often spend a lot of time on determining the matching between wipers and automobile accessories. Moreover, owning to the monotonous design of wiper adaptors, the customers can use a single type of wipers only, which limits the customers' right to select wiper products of other types. The monotonous structure of wiper adaptors is unfavorable for the consumers to get more and better using experience.